ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 41
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 41: A Desert Battle (Part 3) "Leopard... why?", Mammoth asked, trying to hold back tears. "Why did you kill Tricera?!" "Because I had to, you twit.", Leopard said sarcastically. "He killed many of our men. He deserved to die." Mammoth only got angrier at this response. Leopard laughed as he turned toward Tricera's head. "And now, he's burning in Hell." "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DAMN BASTARD!", Mammoth shouted as he tackled Leopard. 41: A DESERT BATTLE (PART 3) Mammoth held his arm to Leopard's throat, so when they landed on the ground Leopard coughed up blood. Mammoth punched and kicked Leopard repeatedly. However, it was difficult with the broken leg Tricera had given him. Mammoth groaned in pain every time he tried to move it. "Whatsa matter?", Leopard asked, smiling. "Baby got a boo-boo?" This only made Mammoth madder. "Shut up!" Mammoth punched Leopard in the cheek as hard as he could. Leopard, however, showed no signs of emotion as he spit out a tooth, then bit Mammoth on the shoulder. Mammoth roared in pain as he ran towards a building and rammed into it. However, it just so happened to be the building Reindeer and Camel were standing on... and they had the Fossil Reanimator with them... ~*~*~*~* TIME: Before the battle, LOCATION: Secret Animal Army Base, Sky Village Desert Region Gandlett had handed Iguana the Fossil Reanimator, and Iguana had given it to Reindeer. "Now, remember...", Iguana said. "Destroy this only as a last resort, for both Mammoth and Tricera will die if you do. They will be reverted back to their fossil state. You must be prepared to risk your lives for this device... and Mammoth must be prepared to die before you destroy it. If you must destroy it, do so only on his command. Do you understand?" "I understand, sir...", Reindeer replied. ~*~*~*~* PRESENT... Reindeer, using his quick thinking, caught the Fossil Reanimator and hugged it tightly as he and Camel fell the 10 meters from the top of the building. They both hit the ground hard, raising a lot of dust. "Is the Fossil Reanimator alright?", Polar Bear asked. The dust cleared slightly and the sight of blood scared everyone. However, when the dust cleared entirely, it was revealed the blood was Camel's, not Reindeer's. Camel (who fell right on his head) had died on impact, while Reindeer (who fell on his back) survived, with the Fossil Reanimator nowhere to be seen in his arms. Reindeer looked down to see a gaping hole in his chest with blood coming out. At the force he fell, the Fossil Reanimator had gone through his heart. Reindeer laughed, muttered "So this is how it ends..." with his Russian accent, then died. Aaron walked over to Reindeer's body and removed the Fossil Reanimator from it. Despite all the blood covering it, there was a large crack on it. This showed when Mammoth suddenly held his shoulder, which was now cracked like the Fossil Reanimator. Leopard took this opportunity to attack Mammoth. "Don't you dare!", more voices shouted. Aaron, as well as everyone else there, looked to see the third wave of Animal Army members. It included Toucan, Dalmatian, Siamese Cat, Poodle, Squirrel, and the previously mentioned Turtle. "How many goddamn animals are there?!", Alice shouted. "In total, about 10,000 members.", Walrus said. "The strongest, us, are given names. There's 44 named members, including Mammoth, plus Veloci, who's an honorary member." "That's not what she meant!", Leopard shouted, running over to slap Walrus in the back of the head. "Now give me your tusk!" Walrus reached to grab the tusk still in his mouth. "Not that one, you idiot!", Leopard shouted. "The other one!" Mammoth tackled Leopard, who hit the ground and coughed up blood. It just so happened that he fell right next to Walrus' tusk. Leopard grabbed the tusk and threw it towards the Fossil Reanimator, hitting it and spiking it against the wall. The tusk broke and landed on the ground with a dull thud. With the Fossil Reanimator destroyed, Mammoth roared as the skin was ripped from his body, coming off in chunks. Mammoth held the roar until all that was left were dried mammoth bones, which fell onto Leopard softly and broke. "You bastard!", Aaron shouted, charging a Thunder Cannon. He aimed it and let go. Just when it seemed the attack would kill Leopard, Polar Bear jumped in front of him and took the attack directly, killing him instantly. "... Polar Bear...?", Leopard asked. He looked over and saw all the rest of the surviving members of the Animal Army retreating. Leopard then decided to join them. Aaron tried to run after the animals, but Jack stopped him. "Let him go.", Jack said. "We'll get him later." "But he killed Tricera!", Aaron shouted. "Don't you want him dead?!" "I do.", Jack said. "But we can't kill him right now. Like it or not, you're just going to have to wait..." Aaron, angrily hyperventilating, screamed, then fired several Lightning Bolts into the sky, which all exploded like fireworks. This lasted for several seconds before Aaron tired out and slumped over, being caught by Jack. Aaron had used too much energy. "Let's go back to my place...", Jack said. ~*~*~*~* Iguana, Mountain Goat, and Kangaroo were dancing and holding hands in the Animal Army secret base, singing "We defeated Tricera! We defeated Tricera!" "You dumbasses!", Gandlett shouted. "Don't act like it was that easy!" "Oh, come on.", Kangaroo said. "Don't be such a party pooper, Master Gandlett. Tricera's dead!" "Yes...", Gandlett said, "...but we lost the Fossil Reanimator! And half of our army! Including us, there's only 22 soldiers still alive!" "Half?!", Platypus asked. "I knew we lost a lot of soldiers by Tricera's hand, but I didn't know we lost half!" "And they know where our secret base is!", Gandlett shouted. "How?", Mountain Goat asked. "This!", Gandlett shouted, ripping out the tracking chip in her neck and slamming it on the table. "They've been tracking my every move since the fight started!" She then raised her fist and slammed it onto the chip, destroying it. ~*~*~*~* "We've lost Gandlett's signal!", Jack shouted. "Damn.", Monkey said. "She must've found the tracking chip we put in her." "It ain't hard to notice a tinglin' in yer neck.", Spaniel said. "I'm speaking from experience." "This is bad!", Jack shouted. "She's probably going to move somewhere, and we won't know it!" "What about the base in Sky Village?", Aaron, who was sucking the electrical energy out of a battery, asked. "We sure she's not going back there?" Jack, dumbfounded, replied, "She just might. We're going back!" The drivers of the vehicles turned around, heading back to the Sky Village town square. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff